Una peligrosa Obsesión
by Yuri Midori
Summary: Sakura se reencuentra con su prometido, luego de dos años y de que él la deje plantada frante al altar. Pero lo que no sabía era que es un vampiro. UA Sasusaku OOC
1. El reencuentro

**Una peligrosa Obsesión**

**Pairing: **Sasusaku

**Anime: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Tampoco los personajes aquí nombrados. Lo único de mí invención es la historia.

Gracias.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba caminando sola por el bosque. Verdaderamente, no le tenía miedo a ir sola, sin embargo, se había puesto la capucha

"-Como si eso pudiese tapar mi pelo rosado." –Pensó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Es que, Sakura Haruno era una mujer optimista. Incluso con las cosas desfavorables que le habían pasado. Decididamente, vivir a principios del siglo XVIII (18), no era muy fácil. De todas maneras, Sakura estaba feliz con su vida. Bueno, quizá no "feliz", pero… Conforme.

De repente, un extraño se posó frente a su camino.

"¿Un asaltador de caminos? –Pensó, algo asustada- No, luce demasiado bien para ser un ladrón." Poco a poco, el sujeto se le fue acercando.

El muchacho avanzaba despacio y parecía medir las consecuencias de sus actos a cada segundo, ya que pasaba continuamente la vista desde los pies de Sakura hacia su cabeza.

"Ese hombre, yo… Le conozco. Algo en su rostro, me hace recordar a alguien, pero… ¿A quién?"

Parte de la respuesta le llegó segundos más tarde, al ver claramente su rostro.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca y retrocedió un buen par de pasos.

"¿Un muerto… En vida? Un… Vampiro." Si bien estaba aterrada, sus pies no le respondían. Sentía una atracción (Y nunca fue mejor utilizado el término) fatal por ese hombre, se sentía de alguna manera segura de estar ahí.

Y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, se dio cuenta de por qué.

Pálido, de ojos negros como la noche y cabello azulado. Su cara era alargada y fina, sin perder el aire masculino.

Ese hombre era una belleza. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron y dejo escarpar un suspiro.

Él, por su parte, acercó su nariz a su yugular y un sonido gutural salió de su garganta.

Un hombre le había gruñido. Corrección; un vampiro le había gruñido.

Dios –Fue lo único certero que llego a pronunciar.- Protégeme

El vampiro la miró a los ojos, con un deje de enojo en sus hermosas facciones.

Le extendió una mano, y bajo la cabeza en un acto de caballerismo.

"¿Acaso los vampiros son mudos? –Su mano empezó a subir inconscientemente- ¡No! ¡Mano mala! ¡Baja ahora mismo!"

Pero, parece que el sistema no le funcionaba muy bien a Sakura, por que en vez de detenerse, su mano prácticamente voló hacia la del chico, y se aferró con fuerza.

Sus ojos volvieron a establecer contacto, y a ella le pareció percibir un leve "No me dejes", escapar de sus labios.

"¿Me harás daño?" –Pensó, aunque sabía que no sería muy fácil obtener algún tipo de respuesta, si no formulaba la pregunta en voz alta antes.

-Tranquila. –Su voz era profunda, suave y masculina. – Nunca le haría daño a una de mis pertenencias

-Tú-u…. ¿Pertenencia? –Asintió divertido. – Yo, yo… Debo irme.

-¿Acaso no me quieres? –Eso si que había tomado por sorpresa a la Haruno.

Y se desmayó.

Después de unos segundos, la chica volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con el vampiro a dos escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Dime que estás bien –Él estaba… ¿Desesperado? Wow, Sakura ya tenía sus buenos 18, pero nunca había conseguido atraer a un chico tan rápido, y sin siquiera decir su nombre.

"M-mi… nombre" –Se incorporó rápidamente, cosa que la mareó un poco, y pasando olímpicamente por arriba a la pregunta del morocho, extendió su mano y dijo – Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Encantada.-

El chico, contra toda predicción segura, se echó a reír, tomó la mano de nuestra pelirosa favorita, la besó, y dijo, muy, muy sensualmente.- Sasuke Uchiha, a sus órdenes.

"No. No puede ser él. no…" -Sakura se hallaba entre la felicidad y las ganas de desmayarse de nuevo.

**Flashback**

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Ya ha llegado. –Mi querida madre volvía a repetir eso por décima vez. Es decir, Sakura no era la persona más rápida del mundo, pero de ahí a no comprender esas tontas palabras de primera…

El padre de Sakura, un gran empresario, necesitaba cerrar un acuerdo. Y como paga por los servicios, había ofrecido la mano de su hija. Era entendible, ella era toda una señorita, educada, cortés y, ¿por qué no?, muy bella. Pero emparejarla con un hombre al que no había visto un pelo en la vida, al que iba a conocer un día antes de su boda, no era muy estimulante.

El punto es qué, Sakura, ya había rezado a todo Dios existente del que se conociera el nombre, que por el umbral de su casa un viejo gordo y con verrugas. Pero se olvidó de rezarle a uno.

A Sasuke Uchiha.

Por el momento, ella solo había pensado en como no tenía que ser su esposo, pero si se hubiese puesto a pensar, sería exactamente así.

No solo era hermosísimo, era educado, galante, y la trataba como si fuera ésa flor que no queremos que se marchite.

Pero las historias no son perfectas, y horas antes del compromiso, Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido.

**End Flashback**

¿Qué hacía él frente a ella, con una sonrisa en su cara, luego de dejarla plantada frente al altar?, se preguntarán ustedes. Por suerte, nuestra protagonista no, por que sino, esta historia no tendría sentido

-¡SASUKE-KUN! –Gritó, como si estuviera a millones de kilómetros del chico, y se le colgó del cuello- Sasuke-kun… Sasuke.- Y se echó a llorar.

-Sakura, ¿acaso no me odias? –Dijo con una cara que, decididamente, borraba cualquier resentimiento de cualquier miembro pensante, sobre todo si se tratase de una fémina.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? ¿Tú no me quieres? Oye, espera, ¿que hacemos aquí?

Sakura, aún no se había dado cuenta de que, en su pequeña visita al mundo de Morfeo, el Uchiha la había prácticamente transportado hacia una habitación preciosa.

-Claro que te quiero, amor. Y si tú también lo haces, esta será nuestra casa.

Esperen, esperen, esperen.

"-Estoy loca. Ahora me despertare, estaré en el medio del bosque con medio árbol arriba de mí. Es un sueño, Sakurita, no hay por qué ponerse nerviosas, ¡ya verás!

Pero parece qué, otra vez, sus sentidos le jugaban una mala pasada, ya que con claridad y lujo de detalles, veía a Sasuke frente a ella, como sentía el roce de sus pieles, y escuchaba sus pequeñas risas. También podía oler el hermoso aroma de la habitación – Cerezo, si no estaba mal – y, para su desgracia, se daba cuenta como, poco a poco, sus párpados se ponían más y más pesados.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Ella era simplemente hermosa. Sus enormes y brillantes ojos, su largo y sedoso cabello, sus pequeñas, blancas y finas manos. Se había cruzado con muchas bellezas estructurales en su vida –En su mayoría, vampiresas-, pero ninguna era tan perfecta como ella. Y era suya. Esa pequeña fuente de vida y calor le pertenecía por derecho divino.

Se acurrucó en sus brazos, y cayó dormida. Ahora se daba cuenta qué, sobre todas las cosas, era frágil. Sumamente frágil.

Ustedes pensarán, que eso, dicho por un vampiro, no era la gran cosa. Pero era cierto. Hasta desde el punto de vista humano, Sakura parecía extremadamente frágil. No era que no comiera –Ya la había visto comer y sí comía- o que no tomara sol, era parte de su ser. Y eso la hacía aún más adorable.

Sakura se retorció en sueños. Sasuke, preocupado, la abrazó más fuerte.

-Me quedaré despierto toda la noche, si es necesario.-

-Sasuke-kun…Sasuke.

De repente, un deseo se instaló en todos sus sentidos, y sus ojos se pusieron de un rojo sangre.

"No. Ahora no, debo… Debo comer algo" Si su racionalismo fallaba, ambos iban a perder.

"Iré a la cocina, no puedo salir a cazar humanos, no hasta que ella lo entienda."

Depositó sus labios sobre la mejilla de la chica por una milésima de segundo, y se alejó de la habitación.

**Sakura's Pov.**

**Sueño de Sakura**

Caminaba por el bosque, sola. Algo no le cerraba. Si no estaba mal su memoria, a esa escena le faltaba un personaje. ¿Pero quién?

"Sasuke"

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuk-kun? ¿Estás ahí?- Decía, mientras se asomaba tras los árboles.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Le quedaba poca sangre, y eso era un gran problema. No podía salir a cazar con Sakura en la casa, ni podía quedarse con ella sin comer. Tampoco podía pedirle a otro vampiro que le llevase algo, ya que si sentía a Sakura, intentaría morderla. En fin, ya vería como…

-SASUKE-KUN!-

Un grito desolado resonó en la mansión.

-Mierda.

Corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, hasta llegar a su habitación, segundos más tarde, y encontrarse con Sakura llorando sobre la cama

-Sakura.- La chica levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron.

-Sakura.- Repitió, más tranquilo, y se acerco con cuidado a la chica.- ¿Estás bien?

Como toda respuesta, esta se echo en sus brazos y largó a llorar con una potencia aún mayor a la anterior.

-Estoy aquí, No tengas miedo. Nadie te hará daño

-Tengo miedo a perderte

-Eso nunca sucederá.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Primer cap de mi tercer fanfic.

Bueno, quiero dar gracias por todo el apoyo que estamos recibiendo con "La Nueva vida de Kakashi", decirles que en dos días aprox. se viene el segundo cap de "La historia de Sakura Haruno", y viene largo, y que prontito, voy a sacar un nuevo fanfic que probablemente se llame "Ángel o Demonio, sigues siendo mía".

Aquí les dejo un adelanto:

"_Ella estaba con un vestido largo rojo furioso, completamente distinto a los que usaba antes, blancos y cortos, como un pequeño ángel. Se acercó a mi sensualmente y me dijo._

_-Bienvenido, Uchiha._

_-Muchas gracias, Haruno"_

También se viene "_Verte otra vez... Milagro o Maldición?"_

Repito, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

Y acuérdense; un review les gasta dos minutos de su tiempo, y a mí me hace por dos horas feliz

**Yuri_Midori**

**Por cierto, si encuentran esta historia o cualquiera que se encuentre en mi Fanfiction, en otro lugar, subida por otra persona, por favor avísenme.  
**


	2. Verdades y Mentiras

**Una peligrosa Obsesión**

**Pairing: **Sasusaku, ligero OOC en ambos personajes

**Anime: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Tampoco los personajes aquí nombrados. Lo único de mí invención es la historia.

Gracias.

___________________________________________________________________

_My God, _

_My tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation_

**Evanescence, Fallen.**

**Sakura's Pov**

En cuanto Sasuke abandonó la habitación, alegando que necesitaba hablar con unos conocidos, el llanto regresó. Pero en esta era mucho más tranquilo y desesperante.

Sakura era consiente –O al menos eso quería creer- de que Sasuke no le mentía. ¿Pero entonces por qué sentía esa desazón en su pecho? No era que se sintiese engañada, o utilizada por Sasuke, sino que se encontraba en esos momentos donde uno solo acierta a llorar.

Parecía estúpido, e incluso sin sentido, pero no podía evitarlo. Poco a poco, fue cayendo dormida.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Sakura, Sakura… ¿Tanto te importo?"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó su rostro. Es que el Uchiha –Además de todas las cualidades anteriormente nombradas – era sumamente orgulloso. Y saber que Sakura estaba asustada por un posible abandono de su parte, aunque lo ponía sumamente triste, era un aumento enorme en su ego, ya suficientemente grande.

"En fin, ahora lo importante es conseguir comida. Veamos… Quizá Naruto pueda ayudarme, y si viene con Hinata-San, el estado físico y mental de Sakura seguirá normal."

Se dirigió hacia el altillo de la mansión, donde se encontraban sus aves de mensajería. Allí eligió a Takamaru (Taka = Halcón. Maru = Terminación masculina), y le ató una pequeña nota a la pata, una de las tantas que ya tenía escritas por conveniencia.

_**Naruto:**_

_**Necesito tu ayuda. Vengan ambos.**_

_**Sasuke **_

Con eso bastaría. Le había mandando tantas veces el mismo mensaje al cabezota de su amigo, que al menos Hinata se daría cuenta de la carencia de urgencia.

"Ahora viene lo importante. Respira hondo Sasuke; ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

No, mis queridos lectores, Sasuke no está intentando hacerle nada de comer a Sakura, cosa que no sería mala idea.

"Debo convencerla de que se convierta en vampiresa antes de que se entere algún otro vampiro… Se que el secreto está en buenas manos cuando se trata de Naruto, pero no puedo seguir evitando que llegue gente a mi hogar..."

Dios. Esto le estaba resultando extremadamente molesto.

Sabía que convertir a Sakura sería la solución más rápida y fácil. Pero si se oponía, o mucho peor, si la perdía en la transformación, él…

**Flas****hback**

Era difícil decidir como se sentía actualmente. Por una parte, Sakura era lo mejor que le iba a pasar. Pero por otro…

Él llegaría hoy. Y esperaba una respuesta, una verdaderamente difícil.

Porque… ¿Qué responderías si te dieran la opción de convertirte en un vampiro? Y no solo en eso, en el Amo de los vampiros. Aunque eso significara renunciar a algo más importante…

Ella lo entendería, como había entendido la necesidad de su padre de unirlos en Santo matrimonio. Era injusto, sobre todo para ella, pero era fuerte y joven. Aún podría conseguir un esposo…

No.

Ella era suya. No podía permitir que otro ser la mirara, la escuchara, la tocara. La simple imagen de un hombre desconocido con su Sakura, lo desesperó.

Pero después de todo, ella tendría razón.

Y derecho.

Por que él iba a elegir la inmortalidad antes del amor.

Y le iba a ser muy difícil reponer su error.

-Veo que ya estás decidido, Sasuke-kun –Una voz resonó detrás de mi espalda. Era él, Orochimaru- ¿Vendrás conmigo, y te harás cargo de lo que es tuyo por derecho?

**-Sí**

**End Flashback**

A mis queridisimos lectores:

Que tal? Les gustó?

Se que es más cortito, pero tá xD

Quiero saber si prefieren capítulos cortos y seguidos o largos pero con intervalos más grandes entre sí.

Se agradecen los reviews n_n

Besote!

Yuri~


End file.
